Opportune Moment
by soraadi
Summary: A nice summer day, a bit confused Will, Jack feeling unwell and the Pearl anchored near the shore of Tortuga. JackWill


**Opportune Moment**

**Author:** soraadi  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Will/Jack  
**Genre:** humour, romance and fluffy  
**Warnings:** Let's say masturbation, just to be sure.  
**Beta:** Qfeiss & nana.

**Summary:** A nice summer day, a bit confused Will, Jack feeling unwell and the Pearl anchored near the shore of Tortuga.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters etc. in this fic, though I'd like to. (8 I'm just playing with them a little bit.

**A/N1:** Just a little story I wrote after watching the Curse of the Black Pearl like the 30th time. ( Before the Dead Man's Chest, too ) This is the first fic I've ever published, hope you like it. It's one-shot, so no continuing in any circumstances. Nevertheless, have fun.

---

It was a beautiful morning. The sea was calm and clear blue, and the Pearl was anchored near the shore of Tortuga. The Pearl had arrived to Tortuga the previous evening and the crew had gone to spend a wild night. Will had been there, too. He had drunk a bit too much and he had left earlier than the others. On his way back to the Pearl he had paid to a woman, that she would accompany him that night. They had had sex, yes, but Will was not satisfied. And that is, what was bothering him now. He had just woken up and noticed that the lady was gone.

_Duh, she wasn't that pretty... Good to see, she didn't stay_, he thought as he turned on his back, eyes still closed. He tried to remember something about the previous night, but it was impossible. Everything was all blurred and unclear.

_I drank too much..._ Will thought absently as he turned over onto his side again. Then his thoughts wandered to Jack. He thought about the captain for a while, picturing his muscular arms and shoulders in his mind. Thinking about the other man steering the ship, eating his lunch, fighting with the Governor's soldiers and other pirates, changing his clothes after accidentally falling into the sea... It wasn't until some minutes later, that Will realised he had a hard-on.

_Shit!_

He didn't want to admit it, but after he had joined the crew of the Pearl, his feelings for his captain had grown more complicated than he could've ever imagined. He had had some kind of a crush on Jack earlier, too, but he had thought he'd get over it after marrying Elizabeth. But no, the crush had only deepened, and after half a year of dissatisfying marriage with Mrs. Turner, Will had decided to join the crew. Sparrow had mentioned about it some weeks earlier, that he'd need to come back to get some new furniture into his cabin. There was a man who owed it to Sparrow, but he was visiting his relatives in Spain at that moment and Jack had decided not to go to Spain, but to come back later. Then, one night, Will had packed his stuff, left a little note and his wedding ring onto Elizabeth's desk and run away. Jack had asked for him to do it a couple of times already, to join the crew, but Will hadn't dared to do it because of his feelings towards the captain.

_And here I am now, masturbating on the Pearl, a picture of him in my mind..._ Will sighed silently as he came all over his hand and stomach.

---

Will strained his eyes as he stepped on the deck, which was bathing in sunlight. When Will's eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw that it wasn't actually morning any more, more likely it was afternoon, about three o'clock. The market was rolling and there were lots and lots of people on the shore. Will was hungry, so he decided to go to a tavern in Tortuga to get some lunch. It was really hot, so Turner decided to swim. He jumped into the warm, salty water and swam to the shore, which wasn't that far away.

As he reached the shore, he squeezed the hem of his shirt and his pant legs out and walked by the road to the tavern. He went in and again it took some time from him to adjust his eyes since it was much darker in the tavern than it was outside. He sat at one of the tables and ordered the cheapest dish they had. He wasn't quite sure what it was, since the menu was written in Spanish, but it tasted good enough so he started eating it quite rapidly.

"Is that good?" a very familiar man's voice said behind him. Will smiled slightly, but didn't turn around.

"Well, I have eaten more delicious dishes in my life, but this is edible, yes." The man circled the table and Will lifted his eyes to meet the captain's. Sparrow smiled wryly and asked, if he could join Turner, who nodded and the captain sat down.

"What brings you here?", the captain asked formally, but playfully when Will finished his meal of something incredibly odd. Will made a confused face.

"Besides the food?" he asked. Jack grinned and smacked Will on the back of his head as they left the tavern. The men walked back to the shore making fun of all the people they passed by. This was one of the best moments Will had had with Jack so far. It made the younger man very happy to see Sparrow laughing and having fun. The captain wasn't exactly funny or talkative, but he had strong opinions and things he liked to talk about. His way of saying things was the shrewdest Will had ever seen and it often made him laugh.

_The way he speaks and moves, that's what I fell in love with_, Will thought as they reached the shore. Sparrow shaded his eyes with his hand and looked around.

"Where did you leave the boat?" he asked turning to Will, who had fallen behind a bit. Will grinned and answered:

"What boat? Didn't you notice I swam." Will spread his arms and Jack gazed his still damp clothes for a moment before nodding and turning to the sea again. He pointed towards his ship and asked:

"And who did you leave to watch my ship?" Turner, knowing just how much the captain loved his ship, walked just behind Sparrow and whispered into his ear:

"No-one." Jack turned and was about to yell at the younger man but Will had already ran into the water and was swimmig to the ship as quickly as he could.

"That whelp", Jack mumbled, smiling slightly as he, too, ran into the water.

---

Back in the ship Will stripped off his shirt as it was all wet and hung it on a rope he and Jack had tied between the mast and the hatch leading to the hold. He stretched his arms, fell on the deck and stretched his legs straight. It was almost sunset, but it was still bright so Turner closed his eyes. He didn't notice that Jack had made it back, too, until the darker man grabbed Will's ankle.

"Eyaah!" Will jumped into sitting position, "your hands are cold!" Jack just laughed and threw himself next to Will, who laid back down again. Jack had removed his shirt too and Will couldn't help but look at the figure of his captain and friend. His nice moment was interrupted when Jack spoke to him:

"Tell me, William, have you enjoyed being on board the Pearl?" Sparrow turned his head so that he saw Will, as the young man answered:

"Yes, I have. These last three months have been the best of my entire life." Will turned his head, too, to face Jack, who continued:

"Isn't there anything you miss? Anything you'd like to have back?" Jack rose to lean on his arm still watching the younger man. Will shook his head and looked straight into Jack's eyes. Jack leaned a bit forward, before suddenly pulling back and standing up. Will blinked his eyes.

_What was that? For a moment I thought he was going to…_ Will shook his head to make his thoughts clearer. _No Will, he's not into men, at least not into you._ Will stood up too and saw Jack hanging almost over the side of the boat.

"Jack! What in the name of God are you doing?", Will shouted as he ran to Sparrow. Jack rose and turned to Will. Jack was pale and he seemed very unwell.

"Cleaning my stomach. I think that the last bottle of rum might have been a bit too much..." He sat down massaging his temples. Will crossed his arms on his chest.

"The last _bottle _of rum? Exactly how much did you drink last night?" It took some time before Jack answered. "Too much."

Will got worried since Jack went paler and paler and when he stood up to throw up again, Will decided to take him down into his cabin.

"It'll be better for you there. It's cooler and darker in there than here, so you might get some sleep. In your condition, sleeping would be a good idea."

Jack nodded and Will walked him down the stairs below the deck. Jack stumbled a couple of times, but Will caught him. In the cabin Will was about to just help Jack onto the bed and leave him sleeping, but Jack stumbled again and as he fell on the bed, he accidentally pulled Will with him. Turner fell right onto Sparrow.

"Ugh!" Air escaped from Jack's lungs. Will flushed and supported his weight on his own as he got his balance back.

"Sorry!" the younger one said quickly, "Did I hurt you?" Jack shook his head and Will was caught up by those dark eyes again. They stared at each other for some time, before Jack spoke:

"No. I'm alright." Will nodded.

"Are you going to lay on top of me the whole evening?" Jack asked, rising his eyebrows and Will flushed again. He gulped and rose quickly mumbling something about Jack having to get some sleep. Will was on his knees on the bed, trying to get down, when suddenly he was pulled down again. Jack had twined his arms around Will's waist and as Will fell on him again, he whispered to the younger man's ear:

"Please do." Jack gave Will a small kiss and hugged him tightly. Will was surprised, but when Jack pulled him down for another kiss, he closed his eyes and answered to it. When they broke the kiss, Will was gasping for breath.

"Jack..." Will looked at the man underneath him, and he couldn't believe what his eyes and now-hot lips were telling him. _This cannot be happening..._ Will brushed his lips lightly with his right index-finger, and Jack smiled.

"Did you like it?" he asked. Will nodded and gently kissed the other man again. They moved in the middle of the bed without breaking the kiss. Jack moved his fingers up Will's neck and gently ran them through his hair. His other hand slid up and down Will's bare back and clasped him tighter against Sparrow. The kiss was broke and Will moved so that the men were side by side. Jack continued stroking Will's hair and Will ran his slender fingers across the captain's chest. After a silent moment Will asked:

"How long have you wanted to, you know...?" Jack pulled his hand out of Will's hair and grabbed a pillow under his head before answering:

"Since the day you saved me. If there wasn't for you, I would have had 'a short drop and a sudden stop'. I'd be very dead." Will turned his back to Jack and cuddled up to him.

"Then why haven't you done anything earlier?" Jack twined his arm around Will's waist again and pulled him close, then answered in a low, silent voice:

"I was waiting for the opportune moment." Will smiled and both men fell asleep in minutes.

---

**A/N2:** Thanks for reading! I highly appreciate all kinds of reviews


End file.
